


you are the story I need to write

by starxkylo (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starxkylo
Summary: Rey Johnson seemed to have it all.  She was a young and successful romance novelist. She was independent. She had a great roommate and her dog BB to keep her company. Of course, there was one thing she still yearned for, Love. It was ironic how she wrote love stories of soulmates and forbidden lovers when she had never even been in love herself.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	you are the story I need to write

**Author's Note:**

> aah, I am really feeling like writing fluff so here is this. It should not be more than a few chapters. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Rey Johnson seemed to have it all. She was a young and successful romance novelist. She was independent. She had a great roommate and her dog BB to keep her company. Of course, there was one thing she still yearned for. Love. It was ironic how she wrote love stories of soulmates and forbidden lovers when she had never even been in love herself. She guessed she just didn’t have the time to find love because she had been too busy writing about it. She was okay with that though, throwing herself into her writing. Besides, she was scared about what love was actually like. Her love story would not be like the ones that she wrote. She knows in real life that love is nothing like that, and that's why she stays away from it.

Rey's roommate, Rose, had not made writing the easiest over the past few months. She had been no stranger to bringing unwanted guests into their apartment and welcoming them very loudly throughout the night. Rey was reluctant to Rose at first but she grew on her. She appreciated their late-night talks and Rose’s great cooking. Rose would sometimes force Rey out of her room to take a break from writing, which she greatly appreciated. One particular Friday night Rose came bursting through her bedroom door in a tight red dress with a solo cup in her hand. 

“Rey! You have to come to this party tonight!” 

Rey looked up from her computer and glared at Rose, “No Rose. Party’s aren't my thing. Not to mention I’m so close to finishing this chapter.”

“Boo! You never do anything! All you do is sit in your room and write. It's so boring. Don't you ever want to go out, meet someone? Your life seems so miserable.”

“My life is not miserable. Writing is exhilarating!”

“Really? When's the last time you went out? And like really went out, not to the library or the coffee shop.”

“Maybe when I graduated from college?”

“Rey. that should be considered a crime. No. You don't get to decide, you're coming out with me tonight.”   
So, Rey reluctantly got up, deciding not to fight Rose, and accepted her offer to go out with her. As Rey got ready, Rose explained the party was being held at Poe Dameron’s penthouse. 

“Poe Dameron, as in your ex-boyfriend’s new boyfriend?”

“Finn and I might have broken up but we're still friends! Besides, Poe's parties are the best in the whole city.”

Rey had not been to a party in years. Her closet seemed to pale in comparison to Roses’s flashy wardrobe. She settled on an old yellow sundress, with little pink flowers that scattered the fabric. It was more ideal for a summer picnic but, it would be suitable enough for a party. She pulled her hair into a low bun, allowing the open back of the sundress to show. Rose even convinced her to put mascara and a little red lipstick, a very rare occurrence for Rey. 

“You look amazing Rey. like a perfect little flower.”

“Thanks. Now promise me I won't regret this party.”

“You won’t and you will have an amazing night! All thanks to me.”, Rose assured her.

“We’ll see.”, Rey whispered under her breath. 

***

Rey didn't know what she was supposed to expect of Poe’s penthouse, but it blew her away. It was located on the highest floor of a huge apartment building. The inside of the penthouse was beautifully decorated and the party was held out on the terrace.

“Poe!” Rose yelled across the terrace and dragged Rey through the crowd to meet him.

“Rose!”, the man said, “I'm glad you could make it!”

“Rey, this is Poe. Poe, this is Rey.” Poe and Rey shook hands, Rey smiling back at him.

Poe looked about ten years older than Rey, he was a handsome man no doubt and had beautiful black curly hair and brown eyes. 

“Nice to meet you, Rey. I hope you two have fun tonight.”

Rose waved her hands like crazy when she spotted Finn.

“Finn!”

“Ah the infamous Rey”, Finn came up behind Poe

. “I'm glad to see you could make it.”

“I practically had to drag her out of the apartment”, Rose explained, “But I think it's gonna be the best night of her life.”

“We will see Rose.

Poe settled his arm around Finn, giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“Who knows, anything can happen. We’ll see you, ladies, later.”

Before Rey knew it, Rose was dragging her out to the dance floor. Rey started awkwardly dancing to the music while Rose was jumping around. A few minutes later, Rose had partnered up with someone and left Rey in the middle of the dance floor, maybe in hopes of her also finding someone to dance with. She decided this was her chance to run before Rose found her again. Rey practically ran back into the Penthouse, desperate to find some peace. She wandered through the hall's of the penthouse, looking for a bathroom but instead found a room full of books. She had found what she thought to be a little library in the penthouse. It was a quaint room with filled bookshelves that surround it. It had a fireplace and two armchairs for sitting. Rey decided she would take refuge in here, hiding under a book until Rose went looking for her. She grabbed a book and sunk into one of the chairs by the fireplace. She was so into her book that she didn't even notice someone walk in through the door. Rey looked up to a very tall man, with piercing brown eyes and raven black hair. He was so tall he almost hit his head at the top of the doorway. She put her book down almost immediately, startled by his appearance. 

“Sorry, I didn't know anyone else would be in here.”

The man carefully advanced into the room, keeping eye contact with Rey. She wondered why this man was in here and why he was moving closer to her. 

“So it seems you've found my secret hiding spot.”

All Rey could do was blink at the man, looking him up and down.

“It's okay, parties can get overwhelming, especially Poe’s. This room is the perfect escape. May I?”

Rey gave him a nod as he grabbed a book and sat down next to her, his size making the armchair look like it belonged in a dollhouse. They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, the man fixated on his book and Rey stealing glances between him and her book. He finally broke the silence a few minutes later.

“So, what brings you to one of Poe’s parties?

She looked up at him. “My roommate Rose practically dragged me here. You?”

“Poe and I are college mates. We went to Coruscant university together. Been friends ever since.”

“Parties aren't reality my thing.”, She admitted. 

He turned to face her. “Then what is your thing?” 

He was so close she could see the speckles of gold in his eyes, and the beauty marks on his face. He was a truly beautiful man. Handsome. Like someone, she would write about in her own novels.

“I-, I write.” Was all she could manage to spit out. 

“Hmm, interesting. Any books I would know?”

Rey didn't want to be the first to admit she wrote romance novels, especially to a man like this. What would he even think? “ _ Wow, this girl writes romance novels yet can barely talk to me.”  _

“No. at least not yet. Still getting into it.”

Rey takes this opportunity to change the subject, noticing the book he is reading. 

“Galaxy Wars! Those are great books! The movies are great too! Actually inspired me to start writing.”

“Yeah. me too I-”

“Rey! There you are!” 

Rose was standing at the door and Rey knew her conversation with this mystery man was over.

“Oh. I didn't mean to bother the two of you.” 

Ben stood up, sliding the book back into the shelf. 

“No problem, I'll leave you ladies to it.”

Rey stood up a little too quickly, “ Wait! I didn't catch your name.”

“Ben. Nice to meet you, Rey.”

“Nice to meet you.”

He walked past Rose out of the room and just like that it was over.

“Well, who was that? He is hot!”

“Rose! And I don't know, he just kinda walked in here.”

“At least he likes books!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. kudos and comments give me life xoxo.


End file.
